Talkative Jongin Series
by gomiyehet
Summary: [1] Cinderella; [2] First Day School; [3] Sorry! / Oneshoot/Hunkai Sekai
1. Chapter 1

This Fanfiction belongs to:

_Gomiyehet_

But the cast belongs to God

Gomiyehet presents:

Cinderella

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

"_Eomma_, aku main ke rumah Sehun dulu ya," pamit Jongin pada _Eomma_nya yang sedang membaca buku pada sore hari.

"Cuci piring dulu, Jongin," kata Eommanya, matanya tak lepas dari buku yang sekarang dibacanya.

"Aish… kan ada Hyoyeon _noona_, kenapa harus aku?" protes Jongin.

"Enak saja menyuruhku. Hari ini kan giliranmu yang mencuci piring," protes Hyoyeon dari ruang tv.

"Dan menyapu halaman," Taemin menambahkan sambil memainkan PSP. Jongin menatap Hyungnya sebal.

"Dan memotong rumput," tambah Hyoyeon lagi, senyum jahil mulai terkembang di wajah cantiknya. Jongin memasang wajah bingung.

"Dan yang membersihkan gudang," tambah Taemin ikut mengompori. Kali ini Jongin membulatkan matanya.

"Dan yang mengangkat pakaian kering di jemuran," tambah Hyoyeon yang sudah tersenyum jahil. Mata Jongin semakin bulat seperti burung hantu.

"Tugasmu banyak sekali, Jongin! Tidak ada kata main ke rumah Sehun sebelum kau menyelesaikan semuanya," omel Eomma.

"Itu semua penipuan _Eomma_! Tugasku hari ini tidak sebanyak itu! Kenapa _Eomma_ percaya pada mereka?!" kata Jongin kesal lalu menatap _Noona_ dan _Hyung_nya dengan tatapan tajam yang sayangnya tak berhasil.

Demi komik mahal Sehun yang tak sengaja ia tenggelamkan di kolam ikan rumahnya, tiga tugas terakhir sama sekali bukan tugasnya! Itu tugas _Noona_ dan _Hyung_nya yang entah kenapa difitnahkan padanya!

"Tugasmu atau bukan, yang jelas kau harus menyelesaikan semuanya," kata Eommanya datar.

Jongin bersumpah melihat _Noona_ dan _Hyung_nya tertawa kecil di ujung sana. Jongin yakin pasti mereka merencanakan semua ini.

"_Eomma_ tidak sayang padaku," kata Jongin merajuk dengan mengerucutkan bibir lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Jika kau pergi main, kau tidak mendapatkan makan malam," kata Eomma.

"Aku bisa makan malam di rumah Sehun," jawab Jongin masih tetap berjalan.

"Dan es krim," tambah Hyoyeon.

"Aku bisa mengajak Sehun membeli es krim,"kawab Jongin lagi.

"Eomma juga membuat kue enak,"tambah Taemin.

"Eomma Sehun biasanya juga membuat kue enak,"jawab Jongin tak mau kalah.

"Menu makan malam hari ini ayam goreng," Eomma menambahkan

"Aku bis— Aish! Kenapa harus ayam goreng?! " Jongin kesal. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak bisa menolak soal yang satu itu. Ayam goreng buatan _Eomma_nya adalah yang terbaik. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya yang hampir sampai di pintu depan.

Hyoyeon dan Taemin tertawa melihat adiknya di'lumpuhkan' oleh ayam goreng. Jongin menatap mereka kesal dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan dan pipi yang digembungkan.

"Aku hanya akan mengerjakan tugasku," Jongin menekankan kata terakhir. Bermaksud untuk menyindir _Noona_ dan _Hyung_nya yang masih tertawa. Lalu, ia berjalan menuju tempat cucian piring.

"Dasar _Noona_ dan _Hyung_ menyebalkan. Seenaknya saja melimpahkan tugas mereka kepadaku. Pasti mereka sengaja. Karena mereka iri aku berteman dengan Sehun. Lihat saja, aku akan memberitahu _Eomma_ jika Taemin _Hyung_ punya pacar seperti kodok dan Hyoyeon _Noona_ pernah membuang panci milik Eomma. Mereka pikir aku tidak tahu?" Jongin ngedumel sendiri sambil menyikat piring-piring kotor.

"Kau ingin ku panggilkan Ambulans?" tanya Taemin yang sudah berada di sebelah Jongin secara tiba-tiba, "Bicara sendiri seperti itu, mengerikan,"

"Berhenti menggangguku, _Hyung_. Pergi sana yang jauh!" usir Jongin.

"Begitu saja kesal,"

"Tentu saja aku kesal! Kau membuatku tak jadi bermain ke rumah Sehun!"

"Kau berlebihan. Kau akan bermain ke rumah Sehun, tapi nanti setelah kau menyelesaikan semua tugasmu,"

"Apa bedanya!"

"Pantas saja nilai ulanganmu kecil. Kau bodoh sih, begitu saja tak tahu," kata Taemin cuek lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin setelah meraup busa sabun dan mengoleskannya pada pipi Jongin.

"Ya! Hyung! Akan kubunuh kau nanti!" teriak Jongin kesal.

"Bunuh saja, lalu aku akan jadi hantu dan menghantui Sehun untuk memberitahu soal komiknya yang kau tenggelamkan ke dalam kolam ikan,"

Jongin membeku mendengar ucapan Taemin. Tidak, jangan sampai Sehun tahu! Jongin akan memberitahu Sehun nanti setelah ia mengganti komiknya.

"Itu kan juga karena salahmu, _Hyung!_ Gara-gara kau menendang bola!" Jongin tak mau kalah.

"Salahmu juga, kenapa kau membaca komik di dekat kolam ikan," balas Taemin lalu benar-benar pergi dari sekitar Jongin.

Rasanya Jongin ingin sekali membuang _Hyung_ menyebalkannya itu. Tapi mungkin, alih-alih membuang _hyung_nya, yang ada ia duluan yang dibuang. Karena Jongin adik dan Taemin kakak. Mana ada cerita adik membuang kakak, yang ada kakak yang membuang adik.

Jongin menghela nafas kesal, sikatannya pada gelas kotor di tangannya semakin keras. Jongin tak sepenuhnya salah pada tragedi 'tenggelamnya komik mahal Sehun'.

Ceritanya, saat itu Jongin sedang ingin bersantai sambil membaca komik. Karena bosan di kamar, Jongin akhirnya memilih duduk di pinggir kolam ikan dengan kedua kaki yang dicelupkan kedalamnya sambil membaca komik.

Jongin terlalu hanyut dalam cerita komik itu, hingga tak menyadari jika _Hyung_ nya sedang bermain bola di belakangnya.

Entah bagaimana—Jongin tak tahu detailnya—bola yang ditendang Taemin mengenai punggung Jongin, membuat Jongin terkejut dan tanpa sadar membuat komik itu terlempar lalu meluncur bebas ke bawah dan berenang indah sambil dikelilingi ikan-ikan. Jongin berteriak heboh lalu ikut berenang bersama ikan-ikan demi mengangkat komik itu.

Alih-alih menolong, Taemin malah tertawa keras melihat adiknya yang basah kuyup sambil berteriak memakinya. Kolam itu tidak dalam, hanya sebatas dengkul orang dewasa dan airnya jernih, tapi entah kenapa Jongin basah kuyup.

Karena mendengar kehebohan, Hyoyeon dan _Eomm_a segera keluar rumah dan mendapati Jongin sudah basah kuyup dan berada di kolam ikan. Mereka mengira jika Jongin tercebur ke kolam ikan sehingga membuat mereka ikut mentertawai Jongin.

Jongin sudah berupaya mengembalikkan 'nama baik'nya dengan menjelaskan pada _Eomma_ dan _Noona_nya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi Taemin _Hyung_nya itu membenarkan dugaan Eomma dan _Noona_nya.

Sehingga, Jongin menjadi olok-olokan sepanjang hari. Ditambah _Appa_nya yang tertawa keras saat makan malam karena Taemin menceritakannya—yang tentu saja sudah dibumbui agar semakin bagus—dengan heboh.

Jongin ingin menangis malam itu. Merasa dunia tidak adil padanya. Biasanya, dia akan segera kabur ke rumah Sehun dan mengadu sepuasnya. Tapi, malam itu Jongin tidak bisa, karena rasa bersalahnya pada Sehun.

Jongin berniat mengumpulkan uang lalu mengganti komik Sehun dan mengaku. Tapi kali ini Hyoyeon _noona_ terus menggoda imannya yang berniat mengumpulkan uang. Sejauh ini, uang yang ia kumpulkan sudah mulai mencukupi untuk membeli komik yang persis dengan punya Sehun.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring dan menyimpannya di rak, Jongin mengambil sapu dan menuju halaman menggelap saat menemukan _Noona_nya sedang bermain dengan Vivian—anjingnya—di halaman depan.

Jongin sedang tidak mau digoda lagi. Moodnya sudah memburuk karena teringat tragedi 'tenggelamnya komik mahal Sehun'. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencueki _Noona_nya saja.

Tapi dugaan Jongin salah. Hyoyeon tidak mengodanya—malah lebih terkesan tidak menyadari kehadiran Jongin—karena sedang sibuk dengan Vivian hingga Hyoyeon mengajak Vivian untuk masuk rumah. Entah jongin harus senang atau sedih. Senang karena Hyoyeon tak menggodanya, sedih karena ternyata ia tak lebih berharga dari seekor anjing.

Jongin masih sibuk menyapu halaman, ia merasa seperti tokoh Cinderella saja. Sekarang yang ia butuhkan adalah seorang pangeran yang akan menyelamatkan si Cinderella. Jongin mulai membayangkan jika Sehun sang pangeran datang dengan gagahnya lal menyelamatkan Jongin si Cinderella dari cengkraman ibu dan saudara tirinya. Lalu memakaikan sepatu kaca padanya dan berdansa semalaman yang berakhir dengan ciuman.

Tiba-tiba Jongin tersenyum geli ia gelengkan, menjauhkan bayangan itu dari benaknya. Sungguh, wajahnya memerah, malu karena bayangannya sendiri. Semoga saja, Sehun tak pernah tau bayangan menggelikannya.

"Hey! Jongina!" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba.

Jongin terperanjat, lalu kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah untuk mencari tahu orang yang memanggilnya. Lalu pandangannya terkunci pada sosok pucat yang berada di balkon lantai dua rumahnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kedua lengan yang ditaruh diatas balkon dan sedang memakan apel.

"Sehun!" seru Jongin senang.

"Kau seperti Cinderella saja, menyapu halaman seorang diri," ejek Sehun asal.

Jongin terperanjat lagi, mulai takut jika Sehun dapat membaca fikirannya. Jongin mulai berfikir jika Sehun cenayang.

"Lalu tiba-tiba kau tersenyum sendiri dan wajahmu memerah. Apa yang kau bayangkan?" tanya Sehun ingin tahu.

"A-aku.. aku.." Jongin gugup. Wajahnya bertambah merah. Apa Sehun memperhatikannya daritadi?

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu seperti cabai saja, merah sekali. Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?Ah.. jangan-jangan.." Sehun mulai menduga-duga.

"Jangan berfikiran macam-macam!"teriak Jongin gugup "Tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan! Aku-aku.."

Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sejak kapan ia menjadi gugup begini?

"Memang kau tahu apa yang ku fikirkan?" pancing Sehun.

"Pasti kau berfikiran macam-macam!"

"Aku hanya menduga kau sedang berfikir memakan ayam goreng dengan saus pedas. Wajahmu memerah jika memakan makanan pedas, dan akan tersenyum senang jika memakan ayam goreng. Tepat seperti ekspresimu tadi," kata Sehun datar, "Memang kau kira apa yang ku fikirkan?"

Jongin _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban Sehun. Jongin mengira Sehun berfikiran macam-macam tentangnya. Ah, sepertinya hari ini dia terus berfikiran buruk pada setiap orang.

Salahkan _Hyung_nya yang membuatnya begini!

"Tak ada sih, kau kan biasanya berfikiran aneh-aneh," jawab Jongin sekenanya lalu mulai menyapu halaman lagi sebelum _Eomma_ mengomel.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tak ada maksud terselubung, Sehuna. Itu kenyataan. Kau kan memang suka berfikiran aneh-aneh,"

"Baiklah, terserah," kata Sehun mengangkat bahu lalu memperhatikan Jongin yang masih menyapu halaman.

"Cinderella! Menyapumu lama sekali!" ujar Sehun asal. Sehun hanya asal mengucapkan, tapi reaksi Jongin cukup berlebihan.

"Jangan memanggilku Cinderella!" wajah Jongin dengan cepat memerah.

"Memang kenapa? Bukankah itu bagus? Jika kau Cinderella, aku bersedia menjadi pangerannya," kata Sehun asal pada Jongin sambil mengigit apel yang ia pegang.

Tiba-tiba Jongin kembali terbayang, ia memakai gaun biru dan Sehun mengenakan baju khas pangeran memakaikan sepatu kaca padanya dan mengajaknya berdansa semalaman mengitari taman istana, lalu menciumnya sebelum jam dua belas malam.

Jongin menutup mulutnya, wajahnya memerah dan terasa panas.

"Di akhir film, Sang Pangeran memakaikan sepatu kaca pada Cinderella lalu menciumnya," kata Sehun asal. Sehun hanya mengatakan itu tanpa ada niat terselubung sedikitpun.

Tapi Jongin semakin merah, bahkan tangannya ikut memerah. Jongin terdiam tak tahu harus menjawab apa, bayangan jika dirinya adalah Cinderella semakin menari-nari di benaknya.

Tapi belum sempat Jongin menjawab, Taemin sudah muncul di balik jendela kamarnya yang menghadap halaman, "Aku tahu kalian adalah Cinderella dan Pangeran. Tapi, jangan seenaknya membuat drama picisan disini,"

Jongin yang tak tahan lagi, akhirnya melempar sapu ke arah Taemin yang berada di jendela lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia tak bisa lebih malu dari ini. Ia berfikir jika tak jadi saja bermain ke rumah Sehun.

Sehun heran melihat reaksi Jongin. Sehun tak tahu apa yang salah dengan Cinderella bagi Jongin. Tapi sepertinya, itu bisa menjadi bahan yang bagus untuk menggoda Jongin nantinya. Biasanya, Jongin pasti akan melemparnya dengan sesuatu atau mengejek balik atau mendebat Sehun jika Sehun membuatnya memerah. Tapi, entah kenapa kali ini Jongin sampai terdiam dan berlari seperti itu. Bahkan tangannya pun ikut memerah!

Sedangkan Taemin mengaduh kesakitan Dan mengusap kepalanya karena terkena lemparan sapu Jongin. Taemin tak tahu jika adiknya bisa sehebat itu. Melempar sapu sampai ke lantai dua dan tepat mengenainya. Taemin juga tak tahu adiknya yang terkenal cerewet itu bisa terdiam hanya gara-gara Cinderella.

Apa yang salah dengan Cinderella sih? Pikir Sehun dan Taemin.

.

.

.

.

(END)

* * *

[A/N]

IGE MWOYA?

Gatau kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran buat ff aneh gaje kayak gini -_-

Maaf deh kalau sekuelnya mengecewakan gini TT

Ini dibikin drabble aja deh hehe

Oiya, terima kasih banyak yang udah ripiu di ff yang kemaren ^^

Maaf ga bisa balesin satu-satu, gak sempet sih TT

Shizu senyum senyum sendiri ngeliat komentar kalian yang imut-imut begitu ^0^)

Jangan lupa isi lagi kotak review yang tak berdaya di bawah ini ya ^^


	2. Drabble 2

This Fanfiction belongs to:

_Gomiyehet_

But the cast belongs to God

Gomiyehet presents:

Talkative Jongin:Tetangga Baru Sequel: _**First Day School**_

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Udara pagi menyegarkan menyambut pernafasan Jongin saat kakinya melangkah keluar rumah. Satu lagi pagi yang cerah untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dengan ringan dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya.

"Jongin!" sebuah suara menghentikan kakinya yang baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah dari pagar.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Wajah yang memang selalu ceria itu tersenyum cerah saat mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri di dekat pagar seberang rumahnya.

Dengan langkah ringan, dia menghampiri wanita tersebut, "Selamat pagi, Bibi!"

Wanita paruh baya tersebut tersenyum teduh menyambut salam Jongin, "Senyummu cerah sekali, Jongin. Bibi saja sampai silau melihatnya." Goda wanita paruh baya tersebut.

Jongin tersenyum malu, "Bibi berlebihan. Senyumku biasa saja."

"Kau imut sekali, sih." kata sang Bibi lalu mencubit pipi Jongin yang gembil dengan gemas, "Lihat, bahkan pipimu gembil."

"Lhephaskhan Bi.. apphoo.."kata Jongin meringis dengan kata yang tidak terlalu jelas terdengar. Jongin mengusap pipinya yang sedikit memerah karena dicubit oleh wanita tersebut.

"Wajahmu merah sekali, manisnya~"goda wanita itu lagi.

"Aku tidak manis, Bi."kata Jongin sambil memutar matanya.

"Bahkan kau tambah terlihat manis jika sedang kesal begitu. Aigoo! Ini berbahaya."

Jongin menaikkan alisnya, "Bahaya kenapa, Bi?"

"Tentu saja bahaya." Kata wanita tersebut dengan ekspresi yang terlihat serius.

Jongin yang melihatnya jadi ikut menanggapi serius, "Apanya yang berbahaya?"

"Bahaya jika sampai Sehun melihat wajah manismu yang memerah pagi-pagi. Bisa-bisa dia langsung jatuh cinta seketika padamu!" ujar wanita tersebut dengan tawanya yang anggun pada akhir kalimat.

Jongin menjadi _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Dia kira hal serius apa, ternyata hanya Bibi Oh yang menggodanya.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada makhluk itu, _Eomma._ Bahkan kulitnya tan." Kata suara dengan nada datar.

Bibi Oh dan Jongin menoleh pada seorang berkulit pucat dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi sedang mengikat tali sepatunya.

Jongin yang mendengarnya, menyipitkan matanya kesal serta mencebikkan bibirnya pelan.

"Memang kenapa jika kulitnya tan?" tanya Bibi Oh.

Sehun yang telah selesai mengikat tali sepatunya berjalan ke arah Ibu dan tetangganya dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Lalu berhenti tepat di depan Jongin dan menatapnya menilai.

Jongin yang ditatap seperti itu akhirnya risih, "Apa?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil mengejek, "Aku lebih suka yang berkulit putih."

Jongin yang merasa sedikit tersinggung, akhirnya berseru kesal, "Lalu? Aku tidak pernah berfikir kau akan jatuh cinta padaku. Bahkan kita baru berteman kemarin. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kulitku jauh lebih baik daripad—"

"Tapi itu bagus." Kata wanita tersebut sebelum Jongin sempat menuntaskan kalimatnya.

"Apanya?" tanya Jongin .

"Sehun jatuh cinta padamu, Jong. Bukankah itu bagus? Bibi—"

"Sudahlah, _Eomma_. Jangan menggodanya terus atas namaku. Nanti bisa-bisa dia yang benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku. Pasti merepotkan." Kata Sehun datar.

Jongin yang mendengarnya, mendelik kaget dan tidak terima jika dirinya disebut merepotkan, "Siapa? Aku? Jatuh cinta padamu? Oh, yang benar saja. Aku—"

"Sudah kalian ini jangan betengkar. Nanti bisa-bisa kalian malah saling jatuh cinta." Potong Bibi Oh.

Sehun dan Jongin lalu saling berpandangan dengan tatapan yang saling menilai. Lalu detik berikutnya mereka saling mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing. Bibi Oh hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Jongin, kau akan berangkat sekolah, kan?" tanya Bibi Oh.

"Iya Bi."

"Kalau begitu, kalian berangkat bersama saja. Bukankah kalian satu sekolah? Lagipula Sehun kan akan menjadi murid baru, jadi Jongin bisa mengajari beberapa hal baru padamu, Hun." Saran Bibi Oh.

Akhirnya, disinilah Jongin dan Sehun. Berjalan kaki ke sekolah di cuaca pagi yang cerah. Sinar matahari berwarna keemasan yang menembus dahan dan ranting pepohonan mengiringi langkah mereka. Tak banyak percakapan yang berlangsung diantara mereka. Jongin yang masih sebal dan bertanya-tanya dengan tingkah langku Sehun dan Sehun sendiri yang lebih memilih diam dengan _headset_ yang menggantung indah di telinganya.

Jongin dibuat heran dengan Sehun. Kemarin mereka terlihat cukup akrab tapi sekarang suasananya canggung. Seakan-akan mereka hanya saling mengetahui nama masing-masing tapi tak begitu akrab.

Jongin yang pada dasaranya tak bisa diam, akhirnya jengah dengan suasana canggung yang mengelilingi mereka.

"Hun." panggilnya namun tak ada balasan dari Sehun.

"Hun." Panggil Jongin lagi, namun Sehun masih sibuk dengan nada-nada yang memenuhi telinganya.

"Hun, Hun, Sehun." Panggil Jongin lagi namun Sehun masih mangacuhkannya.

"Ya Oh Sehun!" akhirnya Jongin menarik _headset _dari telinga Sehun lantaran kesal karena diabaikan.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada yang terdengar kesal.

"Jangan mengabaikanku. Aku memanggilmu sedari tadi."

"Kembalikan." Sehun menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke arah Jongin meminta _headset_-nya kembali. Jongin yang mengerti akhirnya mengembalikan sepasang _headset_ ke atas tangan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau dingin sekali sih, Hun?"tanya Jongin heran sembari memperhatikan Sehun yang memasang _headset_ di telinganya.

"Apa kau marah padaku gara-gara yang tadi?"tanya Jongin lagi.

"Hun, jangan mengabaikanku lagi." Kata Jongin sedikit memelas saat dia melihat Sehun lebih memilih memainkan iPod-nya.

"Huun~" Jongin sedikit merengek.

Oke, ini cukup menurunkan harga diri Jongin. Tapi melihat Sehun, si teman baru yang terlihat marah padanya, mau tak mau membuat Jongin tidak enak hati.

"Iya, aku menanggapimu." Kata Sehun singkat.

Jongin tersenyum senang, "Jadi?"

Sehun menaikkan alisnya, "Apanya?"

Jongin mencebikkan bibir, "Apa kau marah padaku gara-gara yang tadi di depan pagar? Lagipula itu bukan salahku."

"Untuk apa aku marah?" tanya Sehun balik, jemari lentiknya sibuk bermain di iPodnya. Memilih lagu mungkin.

"Jika kau tak marah, kenapa kau aneh sekali pagi ini?"

"Biasa saja."

"Tidak. Tidak biasa saja. Kau dingin sekali. "

"Bukankah aku memang begini?"

"Kau terlihat dingin padaku, Hun. Kupikir kau marah." Kata Jongin berkeras.

"Untuk apa aku bersikap dingin padamu?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah sedatar papan triplek.

Jongin jadi gemas sendiri karena dipermainkan Oh Sehun.

"Baiklah. Apapun itu, terserah. Aku tak peduli." Kata Jongin akhirnya lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sehun di belakang.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin berjalan cepat di depannya hanya tersenyum kecil. Ternyata menggoda Jongin itu menyenangkan juga.

"Oi!" panggil Sehun.

"Aku tak dengar. Aku tak dengar." kata Jongin sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Sehun hanya memandang datar Jongin yang bertingkah kekanakan di depannya, lalu mengangkat bahunya tanda tak peduli dan kembali memainkan iPodnya.

Jongin yang merasa Sehun tak berusaha membujuknya ataupun memanggilnya lagi, akhirnya penasaran dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan Jongin merasa kesal saat mendapati Sehun kembali sibuk dengan barang-persegi-dengan-layar-sentuh-dan-begitu-menjengkelkan tersebut.

"Hun," panggil Jongin di sebelah Sehun yang hanya dibalas gumaman dari Sehun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sih?" tanya Jongin penasaran lalu mengintip ke layar iPod Sehun.

Ternyata bermain _game_. Sehun mengabaikannya hanya untuk bermain _game_. Seorang Kim Jongin yang tampan tak lebih berharga dari sebuah permainan virtual.

Jongin mendengus. Kesal saja karena dia kalah saing dengan _game._ Tapi saat matanya kembali melirik layar iPod, dia segera menyambar iPod tersebut dan berseru heboh, "Tidak Hun, bukan begitu caranya. Aish, kau ini payah. Jika begitu maka kau akan kalah. Lihat aku, lihat aku."

Sehun akan memprotes Jongin karena menyambar iPodnya begitu saja tanpa dosa, tapi saat melihat Jongin yang begitu antusias melanjutkan permainannya, Sehun jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk memprotes Jongin dan melihat bagaimana _namja_ tan di sebelahnya ini mengatasi rintangan yang ada di permainan tersebut.

"Yuhuu~~ aku menang. Kim Jongin hebat. Kim Jongin yang terbaik. Yeah!" seru Jongin sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya bangga saat tulisan berwaran kuning tebal 'YOU WIN' menghiasi layar iPod Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat wajah ceria Jongin yang memenangkan permainan.

"Segitu saja bangga. Itu sih permainan kecil."cibir Sehun kemudian.

Jongin yang masih asyik dengan 'kemenangannya' mendadak berhenti bersorak-sorai saat mendengar kalimat Sehun, lalu beralih menatap Sehun kesal.

"Itu sih permainan kecil," Jongin meniru kalimat Sehun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, "Jika itu kau sebut kecil, mengapa tidak kau menangkan sedari tadi. Bahkan kau kalah beberapa kali." Kata Jongin sambil menunjukkan _leaderboard_ pada Sehun.

Sehun segera menyambar iPodnya dari tangan Jongin, "Aku sengaja melakukannya. Permainan itu terlalu mudah dan membuatku bosan." Kata Sehun lalu berjalan mendahului Jongin.

"Itu bukan alasan, Hun."kata Jongin lalu berlari kecil mengejar Sehun.

"Jika kau bosan, kenapa kau tetap memainkannya?" tanya Jongin lagi sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang memasukkan iPodnya ke dalam saku seragam sekolahnya.

"Ingin saja." Kata Sehun datar dan singkat yang membuat Jongin mencibir.

"Hun, aku punya _game_ baru di rumah. Ingin memainkannya denganku sepulang sekolah nanti?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah jelekmu yang menangis saat kalah nanti."

"Aku tidak akan menangis jika kalah!"protes Jongin, "Dan aku tidak akan kalah darimu."

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan menang dariku."

"Bilang saja kau takut kalah dariku," Jongin memanas-manasi si dingin Sehun. "Aku sering mengalahkan Taemin _hyung_ dalam bermain _game._ Jadi, aku tidak akan kalah darimu."

Dan perjalanan mereka ke sekolah diisi dengan ocehan Jongin tentang _game_ dan sejenisnya. Seperti lagu pengiring perjalanan mereka.

.

Sehun gemas melihat bibir Jongin yang tak henti-hentinya membuka dan menutup demi meluncurkan kalimat-kalimat yang seakan tidak ada ujungnya. Ini sudah hampir sampai di gerbang sekolah dan Jongin masih asyik menceritakan _game_.Akhirnya, Sehun menarik sebelah pipi Jongin dengan cukup kuat.

"Jongin, kupikir ini waktunya mulutmu itu untuk istirahat. Kita sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah." Kata Sehun sambil melihat Jongin datar.

"Yha.. Lephaskan. Sakiit." Kaata Jongin sambil memukul-mukul tangan Sehun yang mencubit pipinya kencang. Akhirnya Sehun melepaskan pipi Jongin saat dia sudah merasa puas.

Jongin mengusap-usap sebelah pipinya yang dicubit Sehun, "Bodoh! Pipiku sakit tahu! Bagaimana jika nanti pipiku semakin gembil? Bagaimana nanti jika aku tidak tampan lagi? Ah, jika itu terjadi kau adalah orang pertama yang kucari, Hun. Dan jangan harap kau akan selamat."

Tiba-tiba seseorang melitingkan lengannya di leher Jongin, "Nini~"

Sedangkan Jongin menatap horror orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan mengerikan itu. "Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu, dasar mata panda!"

"Memang kenapa? Itu lucu."

Jongin menyentak lengan orang tersebut dan menggeleng keras, "Tidak. Tidak lucu. Itu menjijikkan. Panggil aku Kai. Sudah berapa kali ku katakan?"

Sedangkan objek yang diomeli malah mengangkat bahu, dan mata pandanya sedikit membulat saat melihat seseorang di dekat Jongin, "Nini, siapa orang pucat yang di sebelahmu itu?"

"Kai. Panggil aku Kai." protes Jongin, "Dan orang menyebalkan ini adalah Sehun. Oh sehun."

"Oh Sehun? _Nuguya?"_ tanya si mata panda tersebut, sedangkan Sehun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengenalkan dirinya hingga membuat Jongin gemas sendiri.

"Aish." Jongin segera menyambar sebelah tangan Sehun dan sebelah tangan Tao, "Perkenalkan Tao, ini Sehun. Oh sehun. Dan Hun, Ini Tao. Huang Zitao." Kata Jongin lalu membuat tangan mereka berjabat, dan saling mengucapkan salam perkenalan.

"Nini, ini perasaanku saja atau kau terlihat bertambah pendek?" ledek Tao, sengaja ingin membuat Jongin kesal.

"Dasar panda jelek! Kai. Panggil aku Kai. Dan aku tidak bertambah pendek. Tinggimu saja yang melebihi batas." Seru Kai tidak terima, "Dan kantung matamu bertambah hitam." Ledek Kai balik.

Lalu terjadi adegan saling meliting antara dua orang berkulit tan tersebut.

Sehun menatap datar dua orang yang ada di dekatnya ini, Sehun harap dia dan dua orang absurd di hadapannya ini tidak berada satu kelas dengannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo." sapa seseorang dari balik tubuh Sehun. Merasa jika ada seseorang yang menyapa, membuat sehun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Annyeong,"balas Sehun.

"Maaf sebelumnya, apa kau adalah murid baru itu?" tanya orang yang lebih pendek dari Sehun tersebut.

"Ya." Balas Sehun singkat.

"Kalau begitu,perkenalkan aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Wakil ketua Osis." Sapa Baekhyun ramah dengan senyum manisnya dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuh.

"Oh Sehun _imnida_."

"Tao! Kau curang. Aku pasti menang jika kau tidak curang." Terdengar suara protes Jongin pada Tao.

"Panggil aku _Hyung_ atau _Gege_. Aku lebih tua darimu. Dan aku tidak curang, aku atlet wushu, jadi tidak mungkin aku kalah dari anak kecil sepertimu."

"Siapa yang kau sebut anak kecil?"

"Tentu saja Nini Bear di depanku ini~" kata Tao berpose imut sambil mengepalkan tangan dan menaruhnya di bawah dagu, bermaksud membuat Jongin kesal.

Lalu pertengkaran ronde kedua pun berlangsung. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, dan Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Mereka berdua memang selalu seperti itu. Tao yang jahil dan Jongin yang tidak mau kalah. Kau akan terbiasa nantinya." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Kuharap aku tidak sekelas dengan mereka."gumam Sehun pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Mereka menyenangkan sebenarnya. Hanya saja sedikit kekanakan," Jelas Baekhyun lagi, "Dan lagipula Jongin dan Tao tidak sekelas."

Sehun tidak menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun, dia justru melihat pertengkaran bodoh antara Jongin dan Tao.

"Kapan kelakuan bodoh mereka berakhir?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Tidak sampai ada yang memisahkan mereka."

Sehun menghela nafas, dengan malas dia meraih kerah belakang seragam Jongin dan menariknya pergi, tidak mempedulikan ocehan protes Jongin, dan tatapan bingung Tao dan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hun? Lepaskan." Kata Jongin sambil berusaha melepaskan jemari Sehun dari kerah belakangnya.

"Justru aku yang menanyakan hal itu padamu, bodoh. Pagi-pagi sudah melakukan hal absurd seperti itu." Kata Sehun sambil tetap menarik kerah belakang Jongin, yang memaksa _namja_ tan itu berjalan mundur.

"Panda jelek seperti Tao itu harus diberi pelajaran. Lepaskan tanganmu dari seragamku. Kau mau membawaku kemana, sih? Kau 'kan baru disini. Lepaskan, Hun. Tidak enak sekali berjalan mundur seperti ini."

Akhirnya Sehun melepaskan tangannya yang membuat Jongin menghela nafas lega, "Kau mengerikan." Cibir Jongin sambil merapikan seragam sekolahnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Antar aku ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah sekarang."

"Untuk ap— Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Kau 'kan murid baru," Kata Jongin dengan senyum yang muncul di wajah manisnya. "Baiklah, ikuti aku."

Jongin menarik lengan Sehun dengan semangat, mengabaikan jika yang ditarik sedikit memprotes kelakuannya.

"Ini dia," kata Jongin cerah, "Kau mau masuk sendiri atau kutemani? Kutemani sajalah." Kata Jongin bicara sendiri, lalu dengan itu dia kembali menarik tangan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan Kepala Sekolah setelah mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali.

.

Jongin masuk ke kelasnya dengan senyum cerah seperti biasa, tak lupa menyapa sepenjuru isi kelas sebelum duduk di bangkunya. Dia tidak sabar menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Tadi setelah berbincang sebentar dengan Kepala Sekolah dan guru BK, Sehun akan masuk di kelas yang sama dengan Jongin. Membuat Jongin tersenyum lebar dan Sehun mendesah pelan.

Sehun akan masuk ke kelas dengan guru jam pertama setelah bel masuk berbunyi, lalu mengucapkan salam perkenalan di depan kelas. Klise. Dan Sehun akan sebangku dengannya.

Jongin merenung tiba-tiba. Sebangku dengan Sehun? Si pucat dan dingin itu?

Kalau begitu sih, dia tidak punya teman untuk diajak bercanda saat jam pelajaran yang membosankan berlangsung. Itu sih tidak asyik. Sehun sepertinya tipe orang yang agak susah diajak bercanda, spekulasi Jongin.

Tapi, sepertinya Sehun _namja_ yang pintar. Mungkin Jongin bisa ketularan pintar jika hanya sebangku dengan Sehun. Yah, tidak buruk juga.

Jongin menunggu hingga bel masuk berbunyi. Dan hal yang di fikirkan Jongin terjadi sesuai dengan bayangannya. Hanya saja, ada sedikit yang salah disini.

Sehun tidak sebangku dengannya, justru sebangku dengan gadis bernama Yeri.

Bukan hal yang besar dan Jongin tak ambil pusing akan hal itu. Tak apa, lagipula dia tiddak benar-benar ingin sebangku dengan Sehun.

"Kai," bisik seseorang dari belakang Jongin.

"Eum?" respon Jongin sambil menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sulli sedang berbisik ke arahnya.

"_Namja_ itu wajahnya datar sekali. Tipe menyebalkan." Bisik Sulli sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang duduk di bangku bagian depan.

Jongin terkekeh kecil, "Ya, kau benar."

.

Hawa surga seakan meniupkan kesegaran saat suara bel pulang berbunyi nyaring. Menghentikan waktu-waktu yang bergerak membosankan dalam pelajaran terakhir.

"Jongin-ah, apa kau punya waktu luang sepulang sekolah?" tanya sesorang sambil duduk diatas meja Jongin.

Jongin yang sedang merapikan barangnya menoleh, "Eum, tidak juga. Aku punya banyak waktu setelah klub panahan usai. Memang kenapa, Krys?"

"Hanya ingin mengajakmu _hang out_. Tapi, tidak usah jika kau sibuk." Ujar Krystal.

"Jika kau mau, kau bisa menunggu sampai klub panahanku usai. "

Gadis itu turun dari meja Jongin dan mendesah keras, "Sejujurnya aku tak suka menunggu, tapi kurasa aku bisa menunggumu sebentar."

Jongin tersenyum, "Baiklah. Akan kuusahakan untuk cepat."

Jongin mengajak gadis itu berjalan bersama menuju tempat latihan memanah dimana banyak orang sudah berkumpul disana.

"Aku baru tahu _namja _sepertimu bisa memanah." Ujar gadis itu setengah meledek.

"Apa maksudmu dengan '_namja _sepertimu'?" tanya Jongin yang membuat gadis cantik itu terkekeh kecil. "Itu ledekan?"

" Menurutmu? Cepatlah kesana dan selesaikan." Ujar Krsytal sambil mendorong punggung Jongin. Sedangkan ia sendiri duduk di pinggir tempat latihan.

Jongin sudah bersiap-siap dengan peralatan memanahnya, tak lupa rompi pemanah hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya, serta sarung tangan yang juga berwarna hitam. Sebenarnya, dia tidak terlalu pandai memanah sih. Hanya saja, Jongin merasa kelas tambahan memanah itu keren dan elit, itulah kenapa ia berakhir di klub memanah selain klub menari.

Memang sih dia kekanakan dan mudah merajuk. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga dia tetap _namja. _Mengingat sindiran Krystal tadi entah kenapa hatinya kesal. Baiklah, dia akan membuktikan kalau dia juga punya sisi _manly_. Lihat saja.

Jongin menarik busur anak panahnya hingga batas maksimal. Matanya tajam terfokus pada bulatan kecil pada sebuah papan yang dikelilingi lingkaran-lingkaran—sasarannya. Setelah dirasa pas, Jongin segera melepaskan tangannya dan dengan cepat mata panah membelah udara menuju sasaran yang Jongin incar.

Tapi, anak panah Jongin bukanlah anak panah yang penurut. Anak panah tersebut meleset dari sasaran Jongin dan malah membentur plang besi hingga anak panah tersebut memantul.

Jongin membulatkan matanya dan mengikuti kemana anak panah tersebut meluncur. Memantul beberapa kali sebelum mengarah kepada..

"Heii Awas!" teriak Jongin saat anak panah tersebut mengarah ke seseorang yang sedang berjalan beberapa meter jauhnya dari lapangan panahan. Tapi sepertinya orang tersebut tidak mendengar Jongin karena _headset_ yang tergantung di telinganya.

"Heeeiii! Lihat ke sampingmu! Awas!" teriak Jongin yang membuat semua orang disana mengikuti arah pandang Jongin.

Krek!

Anak panah tersebut menancap di batang pohon, tepat beberapa centi di depan dada seseorang tersebut. Seseorang tersebut sontak mundur selangkah karena tak menyangka ada anak panah yang melesat ke arahnya. Matanya membulat kaget dengan ekspresi shock.

Dengan tatapan marah, orang tersebut menoleh ke arah lapangan panah, mencari seseorang yang melakukannya.

Jongin yang melihat tatapan marah orang tersebut menelan ludahnya berat. Karena orang yang baru saja menjadi sasaran anak panahnya adalah…

Oh Sehun.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Sehun dengan nada datar yang terdengar marah.

Tentu saja, semua orang yang ada di sana tak ada yang bersuara sehingga menjadikan suasana hening.

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun lagi dengan nada yang masih terdengar marah.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya, dengan takut-takut ia mengangkat tangannya, "Ak-aku.."

Sehun membulatkan matanya, "Kau.."

Dengan kesal Sehun berjalan ke arah Jongin hingga membuat _namja _tan itu bergerak gelisah. Sehun segera menarik kerah belakang Jongin dan menyeretnya pergi dari lapangan yang menurut Sehun mengerikan itu.

Sehun menyeret Jongin ke batang pohon di mana anak panah tadi tertancap. Dengan kesal, Sehun menarik anak panah tersebut dengan sekali tarikan hingga lepas dari tempatnya tertancap, lalu matanya menatap Jongin dingin.

"Y-yah itu.. tak disengaja, sungguh.. tadi.. memantul.. eh-itu…" Jongin mencoba menjelaskan dengan gelagapan karena tatapan dingin Sehun. Jongin sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya bertemu dengan batang pohon yang menjadi tempat menancapnya anak panahnya tadi.

"Bodoh. Kau tidak punya mata? Apa aku terlihat seperti papan sasaran panah di matamu?" tanyanya dingin. Sebelah tangannya ia taruh di batang pohon di samping kepala Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, berusah menenangkan diri, "Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu tadi. Aku mengarakannya ke papan sasaran, tapi panahnya malah membentur plang besi dan memantul ke arahmu, jadi—"

"Bagaimana bisa memantul kearahku? Tidakkah kau sadar berapa meter jauhnya antara aku dan lapangan itu?" kata Sehun datar dengan matanya yang ia sipitkan. Mengintimidasi Jongin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Aku tidak merencanakan semua itu. Itu murni ketidaksengajaan." Kata Jongin tidak berani menatap tatapan mengintimidasi Sehun.

"Jika memang tidak bisa memanah, lebih baik tidak usah kau ikuti daripada membahayakan orang lain dengan kecerobohan bodohmu." Kata Sehun datar dan dingin lalu menancapkan kembali anak panah tersebut di batang pohon, sejajar dengan telinga Jongin hingga membuat _namja_ tan itu berjengit takut. Setelah itu, Sehun pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih bersandar pada batang pohon diliputi rasa bersalah.

Krystal yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Jongin dan mengusap lengan Jongin menenangkan.

Oh, tidak. Hari ini buruk.

Kim Jongin telah menghancurkan hari pertama seorang Oh Sehun di sekolah barunya.

Bisa dipastakan keesokan harinya kejadian ini sudah menyebar hingga sudut sekolah.

Jongin rasa tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari itu.

Menyadari itu tanpa sadar membuat tubuhnya merosot turun. Mengabaikan tatapan Krystal yang menatapnya lembut di hadapannya dan lebih memilih menangkupkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya yang ditekuk.

Setelah ini, sepertinya ia harus pulang dan meminta maaf pada Sehun karena kecerobohannya. Semoga saja Sehun memaafkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END!

* * *

[A/N] Endingnya njir xD

Yah, silahkan ceburin Shizu ke kolam rumahnya Jongin sekarang xD

Maaf kalo bikin kecewa ya,

Ini bikinnya di hari yang berbeda makanya aneh. Dan gatau kenapa feelnya tiba-tiba hilang pas di bagian pulang sekolah dan…. tadaa~

.Hancur.

Kalo kesel dan kecewa, silahkan dicurahin ke kolom review ya xD

Shizu tunggu~

Sebenernya ini sequel dari Tetangga Baru sih. Tapi berhubung Shizu udah gamau utak-atik yang itu, jadi di post disini aja. Maaf ya kalo berantakan dan terkesan salah penempatan.

Makasih juga yang kemaren udah review sama nge-fav Dan follow. Lovyaaa! /kiss

**ainurulnaf/oracle88/whirlwind27/afranabilah19/Baby 5/askasufa/Guest/jonginisa/Little Dark Wolf 99/ayumKim/novisaputri09/Jongin48/cute/jonginkai/BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim/aNOnime9095/Zy/Vioolyt/Mizukami Sakura-chan/citrarois/park /KaiNieris/Kimmie179/LM90/Kamong Jjong/ruki/gyusatan/ucinaze/FarhanAnaknyaDio/jungkrystal432**

Makasih udah ripiu^^

Eniwei, Shizu punya pesan spesial pake telor nih buat adek Farhan,

_Bacot apaan sih? Ga jelas dan ga bermutu banget -_-_

_Rumah tangga official couple? yaelah. ada lagi. rumah tangga -_- haha. kapan nikahnya? kok saya ga dikirim undangannya?_

_Dan report akun fb? akun fb apa? siapa?_

_ga jelas banget. haha. -_- saya kenal aja engga pake dituduh nge-report akun fb orang -_-_

_Dasar bocah -_-_

_Sekolah sana, dek yang pinter dulu._

_Ga malu sama diri sendiri? Nge-bash orang sana-sini dengan bahasa yang rendahan._

_Seseorang itu dinilai dari bagaimana dia berperilaku, bersikap dan berbicara. Kalo ngomong aja masih selevel sampah, ngehujat sana-sini, gimana mau dikasih kehormatan sama orang lain? gimana orang lain mau ngehargai dirimu?-_-_

_Dan saran saya, pelajarilah bahasa Indonesia dengan baik,benar dan bermatabat! karena saya menemukan banyak sekali kosakata yang hanya ditemukan di pojokan gelap tempat sampah :)_

_Dan setahu saya, hanya orang-orang yang lebih rendah dari sampah lah, yang sangat suka sekali memakai bahasa-bahasa rendahan selevel sampah :)_

_Semoga pesan ini dimengerti oleh otak terbatasmu ya sayang ;)_

_wish you all the best :)_


	3. Chapter 3: Sorry!

This Fanfiction belongs to:

_Gomiyehet_

But the cast belongs to God

Gomiyehet presents:

Talkative Jongin: _**Sorry!**_

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai Jongin memasuki rumahnya. Kejadian tadi masih terulang di pikirannya. Bahkan kata-kata menenangkan dari Krystal sama sekali tidak membantunya.

"Aku pulang." Katanya lirih lalu melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak. Kondisi rumahnya sedang sepi karena tidak ada yang membalas salamnya.

Dengan kondisi yang sama ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Rumahnya kalah saing jika dibandingkan dengan rumah Sehun yang besar. Walaupun begitu, Jongin bersyukur karena tidak membutuhkan jarak yang jauh untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Jongin melempar tasnya asal ke atas meja belajar lalu mendaratkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuknya. Dia tidak peduli jika kaus kakinya masih setia membalut kakinya.

Dia masih sangat merasa bersalah pada Sehun dengan kejadian dimana dia hampir memanah Sehun. Itu murni bukan kesalahannya, tapi tetap saja. Rasa bersalah itu dengan tebal masih melingkupi dirinya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar marah padaku." Jongin mendesah pelan dengan wajah yang ditenggelamkan ke bantal.

Lalu tiba-tiba suara _smartphone_ memecah pemikiran-pemikiran absurd Jongin. Dengan malas ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih _smartphone_-nya dan membuka sebuah pesan. Dari _Eomma_ tercinta. Yang menyuruhnya mengantar bahan makanan di kulkas ke rumah Sehun.

"Aish.. Bagaimana nanti jika ada Sehun? Sekarang saja aku sudah tak punya nyali lagi." Ujar Jongin dengan wajah kusutnya.

Pesan masuk lagi. Dengan pengirim yang masih sama dan pesan yang lebih singkat.

'Cepat antarkan, sayang.'

Dengan malas Jongin melangkah kakinya menuruni tangga, dengan tujuan sebuah lemari raksasa dua pintu yang menyebarkan udara dingin saat pintu itu dibuka. Jongin mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas mencari barang permintaan sang _Eomma_; dua potong ikan segar dan beberapa ikat sayur mayur.

Sekarang disinilah Jongin berada. Berdiri di depan pagar rumah Sehun dengan bahan makanan dalam pelukannya. Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus mempersiapkan mentalnya dahulu kalau-kalau bertemu Sehun di dalam.

Setelah beberapa saat berdiri mematung seperti orang bodoh, Jongin memutuskan untuk masuk. Jantungnya berpacu seiring langkahnya yang semakin mendekati pintu rumah.

"Baiklah, Jongin. Kau bisa. Semangat.." bisik Jongin menyemangati diri sendiri sebelum memberanikan diri menyembulkan kepala melalui pintu masuk rumah Sehun.

"Kenapa hanya menyembulkan kepala seperti itu? Masuk saja, Jongin-ah." tegur Ibu Sehun, saat mendapati penampakan kepala Jongin dari celah _Eomma_-nya dan Ibu Sehun sedang berbincang-bincang di ruang tamu.

Dengan cengiran bodohnya, ia masuk sambil mengucapkan salam pada Ibu Sehun. Lalu setelah itu, ia menyerahkan pesanan _Eomma_-nya. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Ia belum sanggup untuk bertatap muka dengan Sehun.

"Terima kasih Jongin-ah. _Eomma_ berencana memasak bersama Ibu Sehun untuk makan malam sebenarnya." Jelas sang _Eomma_ yang hanya dibalas gumaman dari Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, kau tidak pulang bersama dengan Sehun?" tanya Ibu Sehun.

Jongin menjadi gelagapan sendiri menghadapi pertanyaan Ibu Sehun. "A-ah.. itu.."

"Aku pulang." Kata suara dengan nada datar menginterupsi kalimat Jongin. Tapi tak masalah, Jongin justru ingin berterima kasih kepada orang itu karena menyelamatkannya dari kalimat pertanyaan yang tidak ingin di jawabnya. Tadinya. Sebelum ia tahu kalau orang tersebut adalah Oh Sehun.

"Selamat datang." Kata Ibu Sehun ramah dan senyuman manis _Eomma_ Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum sekilas demi menghormati tamu Ibunya itu—_Eomma _Jongin. Lalu melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya diatas rak. Jongin berkeringat dingin hanya dengan melihat gerak-gerik Sehun yang biasa saja. Bahkan sepertinya Sehun belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah, Hun?" tanya Ibu Sehun lagi dengan nada anggun yang tidak pernah hilang dari aksennya.

"Aku—" ucapan Sehun tiba-tiba terhenti saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Jongin. Mood-nya masih belum membaik dan tidak membaik saat mendapati Jongin di rumahnya.

Jongin segera menundukkan kepalanya saat matanya dan Sehun bertemu. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ayolah, dia sudah terlanjur lega tadi karena tidak menemukan Sehun.

Sehun mendengus, "Aku hampir kehilangan nyawa." Sehun berujar dingin lalu berjalan begitu saja melewati Jongin yang sedang tertunduk. Merasa bersalah.

Jongin menahan nafas saat Sehun berjalan melewatinya. Dan baru berani menghembuskannya saat merasa Sehun sudah jauh dari sekitarnya. Jongin melirik kecil ke arah lorong tempat dimana Sehun menghilang. Mungkin pergi ke kamarnya. Jongin masih sibuk memperhatikan lorong itu, hingga ia tidak sadar jika kedua Ibu Rumah Tangga di sebelahnya memanggilanya.

"Jongin-ah.." panggil sang _Eomma_.

"I-iya, _Eomma_.."kata Jongin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"Kenapa berdiri saja disitu? Duduklah." Kata Ibu Sehun. "Dan jangan terlalu memikirkan sikap Sehun tadi. Dia memang sudah biasa seperti itu."

Jongin hanya tesenyum canggung lalu duduk di sebelah Ibu Sehun. Padahal dalam hati sebenarnya ia ingin pulang saja. Berada di rumah Sehun lama-lama bisa membuatnya mati muda. Karena jantungnya yang berdegup cepat daritadi.

"Apa Sehun tadi bersikap dingin selama di sekolah?" tanya Ibu Sehun.

"Eum, sedikit sih.." Jongin menjawab ragu.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Mood Sehun itu cepat berganti seperti cuaca. Tak mudah ditebak. Dia juga kurang menyukai suasana baru. Jadi, Bibi harap kau bisa maklum pada sikap anehnya."jelas Ibu Sehun.

"Ah.. iy-iya bi.."respon Jongin canggung. Sebenarnya dia yang salah disini tapi ia tidak berani mengatakannya. Jongin merasa menjadi serba salah.

"Jongin juga meyebalkan sebenarnya." Kata Eomma Jongin tiba-tiba.

"_Eomma_…"kata Jongin sedikit merengek. Haruskah disaat seperti ini sang _Eomma_ mengumbar kelakuan buruknya?

"Ah? Benarkah?"tanya Ibu Sehun.

Lalu perbincangan ala Ibu Rumah Tangga itu berlanjut. Jongin yang tidak betah berlama-lama segera pamit darisana dan membiarkan Ibunya dan Bibi Oh membicarakannya beserta kedua kakaknya serta Oh Sehun.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jongin segera membongkar peralatan memasak milik _Eomma_-nya. Entah mendapat ilham darimana, dia terpikirkan untuk membuatkan kue untuk Sehun. Dengan andalan _google_, dia mencari semua jenis kue serta cara pembuatannya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba jarinya terhenti. Dia terpikirkan sesuatu. Hal yang sangat penting. Yaitu, kue apa yang disukai oleh Sehun?

Jongin merasa lemas. Bagaimana bisa ia membuat kue jika ia saja tidak tahu kue apa yang harus ia buat. Jongin menatap nanar layar _smartphone_-nya yang menampilkan berbagai macam menu kue.

Ah, persetan. Yang mana saja, bolehlah.

Atau.. ia buat saja semua jenis kue itu?

Tapi bagaimana jika hasilnya nanti tidak enak semua dan malah meracuni Sehun?

Seseorang, siapapun. Tolong selamatkan Jongin dari neraka kecil ini.

Setelah bergumul dengan batin dan pikirannya, secara acak Jongin memilih satu dari sekian banyak menu kue tersebut. Baiklah, itu terdengar adil.

Jongin menutup matanya. "Aku pilih nomor.. nomor… enam belas."

Jongin membuka matanya lalu mencari kue yang diletakkan di angka nomor enam belas. Ternyata _Chocolate Kiwi Cake_. Jongin mengernyit. Memang coklat dicampur kiwi enak?

Tapi, sudahlah. Jongin sudah sepakat dengan dirinya sendiri tadi. Dan dia mempercayakan sepenuhnya pada sebuah blog di layar _handphone_-nya. Dia segera mencuci tangannya dan memakai apron bunga-bunga kecil berwarna pink milik Ibunya. Tak lupa sarung tangan plastik dan topi ala koki melengkapi baju tempurnya.

Saatnya bertarung.

"Semangat Jongin. Kau pasti bisa." Bisik Jongin pada dirinya sendiri sebelum bertempur.

.

"Aku pulang~" kata Taemin seraya melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak. Taemin yang mendengar suara ribut dari arah dapur segera melangkahkan kakinya kesana karena rasa penasaran.

Dan mata Taemin persis burung hantu peliharaan milik temannya saat ia membuka pintu dapur dan mendapati Jongin sedang berjuang disana. Dengan pakaian tempur yang lengkap. Tak lupa sebuah adonan kue yang menghias pipi gemilnya. Dan kondisi dapur yang benar-benar seperti medan perang. Berantakan.

"Astaga! Kekuatan ajaib macam apa yang mampu membuatmu dengan rela hati bertarung di tempat yang kau sebut neraka kecil yang bernama dapur?" kata Taemin sedikit histeris.

Jongin mendelik pada kakak _pretty_ _boy_-nya itu karena merasa terganggu. "Kekuatan ajaib itu bernama rasa bersalah. Sudahlah, pergi sana yang jauh, _hyung_. Aku tak punya waktu untuk meladenimu."

Lalu Jongin kembali sibuk pada aktivitasnya. Membuat Taemin menganga.

Setelah itu Taemin meninggalkan dapur dan berlari mencari _Eomma_-nya.

"_Eomma_… Jongin kita yang asli sudah diculik alieeenn…"seru Taemin sambil berlari.

.

"Akhirnya selesai~" Jongin tersenyum bangga saat dia sudah berhasil menaruh potongan kiwi yang terakhir diatas _cake_ yang sudah dipanggang.

"_Masterpiece_ pertamaku~" kata Jongin bangga lalu segera meraih _smartphone_-nya dan mengambil beberapa foto atas karyanya.

"Aku akan memasukkannya ke akun SNS-ku."ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Jongin sibuk bergumul dengan rasa bangganya hingga ia tidak menyadari jika sang _Eomma _telah sampai di dapur.

"Astaga Jongin! Kau apakan dapur _Eomma?_" ternyata reaksi sang _Eomma_ tidak kalah histeris dengan _hyung_-nya.

"Aku hanya meminjamnya sebentar."

"Bereskan kekacauan ini, Jongiin!"

"Iya, _Eomma_. Iya. Barusan saja aku ingin melakukannya."

.

"Aku penasaran ingin mencoba _masterpiece_-mu itu."kata Taemin saat melihat Jongin memasukkan karyanya ke dalam kulkas.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, jarang-jarang kau memasak, apalagi membuat kue."rayu Taemin.

"Tidak, _hyung._"kata Jongin lalu menutup kulkas. "Awas saja jika kau mengutilnya." Ancam Jongin sebelum pergi. Meninggalkan Taemin dengan berjuta rasa penasaran dalam benaknya.

"_Anyway_, kita akan mengadakan acara _Barbeque_ nanti malam. _Eomma_ bilang sebagai tanda persahabatan." Kata Taemin sebelum Jongin pergi.

"Oh."respon Jongin singkat. Tubuhnya lelah sekali karena habis bertempur dua kali. Yang pertama membuat kue, dan yang kedua membersihkan dapur seorang diri.

"Di rumah Sehun." Lanjut Taemin.

Jongin mematung.

.

Niat Jongin untuk beristirahat batal karena perkataan Taemin hyung-nya tadi. BBQ? Di rumah Sehun? Yang benar saja! Kenapa saatnya tidak tepat?

Jongin lalu bangkit dari kasurnya dan duduk di meja belajarnya yang menghadap jendela. Di seberang sana rumah Sehun. Dan terlihat Sehun sedang duduk tenang membaca buku di balkon rumahnya. Tak lupa segelas susu di meja sampingnya.

Apa?! Sehun?! Kenapa makhluk pucat itu menampakkan dirinya saat Jongin tak ingin mengingatnya?

Ternyata duduk menghadap jendela bukan pilihan bagus juga. Jongin menghela nafas lalu memutar kursinya membelakangi jendela.

"Cepat bersihkan tubuhmu, dan bantu aku menyiapkan bahan untuk acara nanti malam." Omel Taemin sembari melewati kamar Jongin.

Dengan malas Jongin menyambar handuknya lalu membersihkan diri.

.

.

Baiklah, semua sudah siap. Acara bakar-bakar itu akan dimulai saat daging telah siap untuk dibakar. Taemin _hyung, Eomma _serta _Appa_-nya sudah di rumah Sehun lebih dulu. Jongin berdiri di depan kulkas. Dia berencana memberikan kue buatannya tadi pada Sehun sekalian meminta maaf. Tidak buruk juga, mengingat tidak ada tatapan penasaran dari teman-temannya saat di sekolah tadi. Jadi, Jongin bisa meminimalisirkan rasa malunya nanti.

Dengan ragu Jongin membuka pintu kulkas dan meraih salah satu wadah disana. Dia merasakan firasat aneh saat merasa wadah itu lebih ringan dari seharusnya. Jongin membukanya dan matanya membulat saat menemukan kue yang ia buat sudah tinggal seperempat bagian dari seharusnya.

"SIAPA YANG MEMAKAN KUE KIWI COKLATKU DI KULKAS?!" jerit Jongin kesal.

Hyoyeon yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua menatap Jongin sebal, "Jangan menjerit, Jong. Suaramu menyebabkan polusi udara."

"KUEKUU.. MY PRECIOUS… KEMANA PERGINYA?!" Jongin masih menjerit kesal. _Hell_, dia merasa pertempurannya tadi sore sia-sia.

"Kue Kiwi Coklat itu? Itu buatanmu?"tanya Hyoyeon sembari menyisir rambut basahnya. Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku tak percaya itu buatanmu. Rasanya enak sih. Tanyakan saja pada Taemin, tadi dia mencicipnya sedikit." Kata Hyoyeon sambil menaruh sisir diatas meja dekat tangga lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Kurasa kau punya sedikit bakat memasak. Lanjutkan." Kata Hyoyeon lalu menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Jadi.. jadi.. Hyoyeon _noona_.. Taemin _hyung…_ kueku…" Jongin sungguh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kedua kakaknya memang keterlaluan.

Dengan wajah kusut, Jongin datang ke rumah Sehun. Kue yang tersisa seperempat bagian itu terlihat menyedihkan dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Aigoo.. kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu, sayang?" tanya Ibu Sehun saat mendapati Jongin berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumahnya. Wanita anggun itu menangkup kedua pipi Jongin yang gemil dengan tangan lembutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bi.. aku baik-baik saja.."kata Jongin melepaskan tangan Bibi Oh yang menangkup pipinya.

"Kemana perginya senyum matahari itu? Sekarang waktunya untuk bersenang-senang. Ayo tersenyum."

Jongin memamerkan senyumnya. Tidak ingin melihat raut khawatir Bibi Oh terhadapnya.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Ayo ikut Bibi. Tolong antarkan daging ini untuk si datar itu ya." Kata Bibi Oh menyodorkan sepiring daging yang sudah matang kepada Jongin.

Jongin menerimanya dengan canggung. Dia sangat mengerti siapa si datar yang dimaksud oleh Bibi Oh.

"Dan ini untukmu~ Selamat menikmati~"kata Bibi Oh sebelum bergabung bersama _Eomma_-nya.

Jongin menatap dua piring daging matang di hadapannya dan sekotak kue coklat sisa kakaknya dengan datar. Dia melihat Sehun yang sedang sibuk mengolesi jagung dengan bumbu, agak jauh dari tempat pemanggang.

Dengan langkah ragu, dia mendekati Sehun. Setelah sebelumnya dia mengambil dua gelas jahe hangat.

Sehun yang merasa ada seseorang yang sedang mendekatinya, segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jongin yang sedang berjalan kerahanya dengan banyak bawaan. Setelah itu, dia kembali sibuk mengolesi jagung lagi.

"Eung, Hun."panggil Jongin agak ragu. Dan dia menggigit bibirnya saat Sehun tak meresponnya.

"Ini, ku bawakan daging panggang dari Bibi Oh, dan jahe hangat." Kata Jongin lalu meletakkan piring daging dan segelas jahe hangat di sebelah Sehun. Dan Sehun masih tetap sama, tidak merespon perkataan Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafas lalu duduk di sebelah Sehun. Meletakkan barang bawaannya lalu membantu Sehun mengolesi jagung dengan bumbu.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Jongin sambil tetap mengolesi jagung, matanya tak tertuju pada Sehun.

Jongin menghela nafas lagi saat Sehun tak meresponnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Hun. Aku berani bersumpah jika aku tak sengaja. Aku memang bodoh. Kau benar. Aku tidak pandai memanah. Kau benar. Aku semata-mata mengikuti klub panahan karena kurasa itu keren. Tapi, aku tak tahu jika itu akan membahayakan. Aku memang ceroboh. Kau benar." Kata Jongin pelan, sedangkan tangannya masih sibuk mengolesi jagung dengan telaten. Wajahnya memancarkan raut sangat bersalah, walaupun ia tidak menangis.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf. Bahkan tadi aku membuatkanmu kue tanda permintaan maaf. Tapi berakhir sia-sia karena dua setan yang sedang tertawa disana itu." Kata Jongin sambil melirik kedua kakaknya yang sedang tertawa—entah karena apa— dengan pandangan kesal.

"Maksudmu kue sisa ini?"tanya Sehun datar sambil mengangkat kotak bekal yang dibawa Jongin tadi.

Jongin tersenyum senang saat Sehun akhirnya berbicara padanya, matanya berbinar terang. "Ya, kue itu. Tapi itu bukan kue sisa, sebenarnya. Dua setan itu saja yang membuatnya menjadi kue sisa." Dengus Jongin.

"Lalu untuk apa kau bawa kemari?"tanya Sehun datar.

"Meminta pertanggung jawaban mereka. Tapi aku malah berakhir bersamamu. Mengolesi jagung." kata Jongin sambil mengangkat jagung yang sedang ia olesi ke hadapan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Sifat kekanakan dan cerewet Jongin tak pernah hilang walaupun dia merasa bersalah saat ini.

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin bersamaku?"tanya Sehun.

Jongin mendesah, "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, tidak enak sekali meminta maaf dengan membawa kue sisa. Tapi.. mengolesi jagung bersamamu tak buruk juga jika berakhir dengan kau memaafkanku." Kata Jongin sembari mengulum senyum.

"Memangnya aku sudah memaafkanmu?"tanya Sehun datar. Hanya iseng saja untuk melihat reaksi Jongin.

"EH-?" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari jagung di tangannya lalu menatap lekat wajah Sehun. "Kau.. belum memaafkanku? Tapi, kau berbicara padaku. Kupikir—"

"Baiklah, Sudah cukup mengolesinya. Ingin membakarnya bersamaku?" tanya Sehun lalu berdiri dari duduknya, dengan tangan kiri membawa wadah besar berisi jagung dan tangan kanan terjulur pada Jongin, menawari untuk membuatnya berdiri.

"Bahkan sekarang kau mengajakku—"

"Ikut atau tidak?"tanya Sehun memotong kalimat Jongin.

Jongin mendengus kesal. Sehun tetaplah Sehun dengan segala sifat menyebalkan, dingin dan datarnya. Sedikit angkuh juga. Lihat saja caranya memaafkan Jongin. Begitu saja. Tanpa kalimat resmi.

Jongin menyambut uluran tangan Sehun yang menariknya berdiri. Lalu mereka berdua saling bergandengan saat berjalan menuju alat pemanggang.

"Sehun, apa itu tidak berat? Sini biar kubantu bawakan." Kata Jongin sambil menatap wadah besar berisi jagung yang dibawa Sehun. Terlihat berat sekali. Apalagi dia membawanya dengan satu tangan karena tangan lainnya menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"Tidak usah."kata Sehun singkat.

"Whoaa.. jagung.. aku tak sabar menunggunya matang." Kata Taemin dengan mata berbinar saat melihat tumpukan jagung yang diletakkan Sehun di dekat alat pemanggang.

"Pergi yang jauh, _hyung_. Ini milikku dan Sehun." Kata Jongin sinis. Masih kesal rupanya.

"Apa kau kesal karena kue coklat kiwi itu? Yah, aku minta maaf. Habisnya, melihat Hyoyoen _noona_ yang memakan itu membuatku ingin memakannya juga. Tapi hanya sedikit. Iya, sedikit." Kata Taemin membela diri saat melihat tatapan tak percaya dari adiknya.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan _hyung-_nya_._

"Tapi serius, kue itu enak sekali. Aku sangsi kalau itu buatanmu."komentar Taemin.

"Jangan meledek barang hasil curian, _hyung_."kata Jongin datar yang membuat Taemin merasa sedikit tertohok.

"Kau tidak adil. Kenapa hanya aku yang kau hakimi? _Noona_ juga memakannya. Bahkan jauh lebih banyak dariku." Taemin tidak terima.

"Karena kebetulan kau yang menghampiriku."jawab Jongin datar. Belajar dari Sehun rupanya.

"Aku jadi ingin mencicipnya."gumam Sehun pelan.

"Sudah pergi sana, _hyung_. Hush, Hush."usir Jongin, lalu berbalik menghadap Sehun yang sedang sibuk mensejajarkan jagung-jagung diatas pemanggang.

"Hun, aku ambilkan daging dan jahe hangat tadi ya." Kata Jongin sebelum melesat pergi.

Lalu kembali dengan tangan yang penuh.

"Sehun, kau juga harus makan." Kata Jongin sambil memotongkan daging untuk Sehun.

"Nanti saja."kata Sehun, sibuk mengipasi jagung.

Jongin menghela nafas, jika ini dilanjutkan, pasti akan berbuntut panjang. Mengingat mereka sama-sama keras kepala.

Jongin lalu menyendokkan potongan daging itu lalu menempelkannya ke bibir Sehun. "Buka mulutmu."

"Aku bukan anak berumur tiga tahun."ucap Sehun datar. Menjauhkan bibirnya dari sendok Jongin.

"Buka, Hun. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."kata Jongin.

"Tidak." Sehun masih keras kepala.

"Buka." Jongin pantang menyerah.

"Nanti saja aku makan. Aku masih harus membakar jagung."

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu melakukannya, Hun. Lagipula apa susahnya membuka mulut?"

Sehun menyerah dengan kecerewetan Jongin. Mau tak mau dia membuka sedikit mulutnya.

Dengan semangat Jongin memasukkan potongan daging itu. Walaupun agak susah pada awalnya, akhirnya potongan daging itu dikunyah juga oleh Sehun.

Setelah itu Jongin menyendokkan potongan daging ke mulutnya sendiri. Bergantian dengan Sehun.

"Jong, minum."pinta Sehun.

Dengan cekatan Jongin menyodorkan jahe hangat ke arah bibir Sehun.

"Jika hanya begini, aku bisa meminumnya sendiri, Jong."kata Sehun meraih gelas itu, berusaha melepaskannya dari tangan Jongin yang berusaha menyuapinya minum.

"Tidak. Biar kusuapi. Kau bakar saja jagungnya."ujar Jongin bersemangat.

"Aku tidak mau."kata Sehun lalu melepaskan gelas jahe hangat itu dari tangan Jongin dan meminumnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Jongin mencebik bibir kesal.

"Aku masih lapar."kata Sehun pada Jongin.

"Aku juga sebenarnya. Baiklah, biar ku ambilkan daging matang lagi. Kau tunggu saja disini."kata Jongin lalu beranjak dan menghampiri _Appa_-nya yang sedang membakar daging bersama Ayah Sehun.

"_Appa_, aku minta daging lagi. Dua."Jongin menyerahkan dua piring kosong pada _Appa_-nya.

"Ini, sayang."kata _Appa_-nya menaruh dua potong daging diatas piring yang disodorkan Jongin.

Jongin segera menghampiri Sehun setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan kembali menyuap Sehun seperti tadi.

.

"Jongin anak yang manis ya."kata Ibu Sehun sembri memperhatikan Jongin yang sibuk menyuap Sehun, sesekali tertawa kecil.

"Dia memang begitu. Senyumnya selalu cerah dan menenangkan."kata _Eomma_ Jongin.

"Apa kau tidak pernah terang-terangan memujinya?"

"Melihat wajah kesal Jongin jauh lebih menyenangkan."kata _Eomma_ Jongin lalu tertawa. "Lagipula, dia tidak pernah bisa benar-benar marah. Wajar saja jika kedua kakaknya selalu menggodanya."

"Aku berharap dia tetap berteman baik dengan Sehun. Aku senang melihat mereka bersama."kata Ibu Sehun dengan senyum kecil saat melihat potongan daging di sendok Jongin jatuh mengotori kaus putih Sehun.

"Kuharap juga begitu."Kata _Eomma_ Jongin tersenyum kecil.

.

"Sehun.. aku sungguh tak sengaja.."kata Jongin menutup mulutnya saat mendapati noda di kaus putih Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. "Sudahlah, lupakan. Nanti juga hilang jika dicuci."

"Benarkah? _Jeongmal Mianhae_.."

"Sudahlah tak apa."kata Sehun lalu mengusuk rambut Jongin sekilas.

"Jongin."

"Eum?"

"Apa kau benar-benar berfikir aku marah padamu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau mengerikan begitu."

"Aku canggung dengan lingkungan baru sebenarnya. Aku sedikit _Introvert_."

"Apakah itu yang menyebabkanmu bersikap dingin saat kita pergi ke sekolah?"

"Ya. Aku gugup bertemu orang baru."

Jongin tersenyum, "Kau bisa meminta bantuanku."

"Dan saat di lapangan panahan itu, aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Dan aku juga tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian."

"Ah, kupikir sekarang aku mengerti. Tapi serius, kau menakutkan. Apalagi saat menancapkan panah itu kembali di samping telingaku. Tapi, kata-katamu menyadarkanku. Aku berpikir untuk berhenti dari klub panahan dan mencari klub lain."

"Memang klub apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Belum tahu sih. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tadi bilang jika sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Apa penyebabnya jika aku boleh tahu?" tanya Jongin dengan mata yang membulat penasaran.

"Aku mencarimu tapi tidak kutemukan dimanapun. Eits, jangan salah sangka. Aku mencarimu karena ingin pulang bersama. Aku belum terlalu mengingat jalan pulang. Kau ingat 'kan kenapa aku pulang lebih telat darimu tadi sore? Itu karena aku tersesat, bodoh. Dan saat aku menemukanmu di lapangan panahan, kau malah hampir membunuhku."

"_Mi-Mian_… Baiklah mulai besok aku akan menemanimu berangkat dan pulang bersama. Bagaimana?"

"Terdengar mengerikan."ledek Sehun.

"Yang benar saja!"kata Jongin sebal lalu memukul lengan Sehun.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak keberatan ditemani oleh _namja_ cerewet dan menyebalkan sepertimu."

"Bweeh.. jawaban macam apa itu?" Jongin memainkan bibirnya kesal. "Sudahlah aku akan mengambilkan jahe hangat lagi. Sekalian membuang ini."kata Jongin sambil mengangkat wadah yang berisi kue sisa buatannya.

"Jangan dibuang."kata Sehun menahan tangan Jongin saat pemuda itu akan beranjak membuang kue sisa buatannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau membuatnya untukku 'kan? Sayang sekali jika tidak sampai kepada yang berhak."

"Tapi ini kue sisa."

"Tapi sepertinya mereka memotongnya dengan pisau. Kurasa tak apa."

"Terserah jika itu maumu." Kata Jongin lalu memperhatikan Sehun yang menggigit kuenya. Was-was menunggu komentar Sehun.

"Ini enak."kata Sehun sambil mengunyah sisa kue tersebut dengan mulut penuh.

"Tak usah dipaksakan."kata Jongin khawatir.

"Tak ada yang memaksa. Kue ini memang enak. Kau pandai, Jong."

Entah kenapa pipinya menghangat mendengar pujian Sehun. Baiklah ia malu dilihat Sehun. Lebih baik ia mengambilkan jahe hangat lagi.

"Akan kuambilkan jahe hangat."

Jongin lalu beranjak menuju tempat dimana jahe hangat tersedia. Saat melewati sosok kedua kakaknya, Jongin menatap mereka kesal. Entahlah, masih merasa kesal saja karena kejahilan mereka.

"_Hyung, Noona_. Jangan membuang bonggol jagung kalian sembarangan."kata Jongin saat melihat kedua kakaknya melempar bonggol jagung sembarangan.

"Kami tidak membuangnya sembarangan. Kami mengumpulkannya dulu baru nanti sekalian membuangnya."kata Hyoyeon berkelit.

Jongin memutar matanya. Sedang malas menanggapi _noona_-nya. Lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mengambil jahe hangat.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicari, Jongin berjalan kembali ke arah Sehun dengan dua gelas jahe hangat di tangan. Tepat beberapa langkah saat dia hampir sampai di hadapan Sehun, sebuah bonggol jagung berada di depannya. Jongin yang tidak menyadari keberadaan bonggol jagung itu,tidak sengaja menginjaknya hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Jongin, awas!" Hyoyeon memberi peringatan pada Jongin.

"Aaaa—"

Jongin terjatuh ke depan, gelas yang ia bawa terlepas dari tangannya, tapi tidak terdengar suara pecahan walaupun isinya menyiram Jongin dan daerah sekitarnya. Tapi, Jongin merasa aneh. Dia tidak merasa jika tubuhnya mencium tanah.

Dan bibirnya.. kenapa mendarat di tempat yang lembut dan… nyaman?

Yang benar saja? Mana ada tanah yang model begitu.

Jongin membuka matanya. Dan maniknya bertemu dengan manik Sehun yang baru saja terbuka. Dekat sekali. Mengabaikan pekikan dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka. Tangannya merasa detakan cepat pada dada Sehun. Tak beda jauh dengan gemuruh dadanya. Matanya melirik ke bawah, apa mungkin…

Yah, benar. Bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir tipis Sehun.

Dan rasanya nyaman.

_Oh, Shit!_

_Another trouble eh?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(END)

.

.

(Bonus Epilogue)

"Dasar anak bandel. Kau kan alergi kiwi, kenapa masih memakannya? Lihat tubuhmu merah-merah begitu."omel Ibu Sehun sambil menaburi bedak gatal-gatal pada punggungnya anak semata wayangnya.

"Pelan-pelan _Eomma_.. Aisshh. Ada orang yang membuatkanku kue kiwi coklat dengan pengorbanan bodohnya. Padahal dia tidak pandai memasak."jelas Sehun sambil sesekali mendesis.

"Kau 'kan bisa bilang padanya jika kau alergi kiwi."

"Aku tak ingin pengorbanannya sia-sia.."

Ibu sehun mengernyit, "Ha? Sejak kapan kau peduli orang lain?"

'Orang itu terlalu manis untuk di kecewakan, _Eomma.._'batin Sehun.

"Jawab pertanyaan _Eomma, _Sehun!"

"_Eommaaa… __Appppoooo__…"_

.

.

.

.

.

(Serius END)

[A/N] Banyak yang kecewa sama endingnya yang sebelumnya ya? xD

Walaupun ada yang suka juga sih xD

Sejujurnya itu emang sengaja bikin ending kek gitu. Kan readers udah sering baca fict yang sad or happy end, nah shizu Cuma pen tahu reaksinya readers kalo baca fict yg ber-question ending. Ternyata banyak yang ga puas xD

Okelah, sebagai tanda minta maaf, shizu buatin lanjutannya. Ini bikinnya ditengah-tengah rasa galau gegara something. Jadi kalo feelnya beda sama yang sebelumnya, shizu minta maaf ne :)

Shizu ga yakin banyak yang suka, karena hunkai momentnya minim banget. But yeah, sehun tetaplah sehun yang dingin disini xD

At least, lovyaaa… buat yang nyemangatin, yang review, yang muji, dan yang mengkritik ;)

Makasih juga buat yang udah nerror di PM Dan yang nungguin fict abal ini.

.

P.s: sudah berapa dari kalian yang lumutan? xD


End file.
